


Unconditional

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Interrupted Makeouts, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Aiden, Overprotective Ethan, Reader-Insert, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Season 3a compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're Aiden and Ethan's little sister, someone they're very overprotective of, but what happens when they find out you're dating the guy they can't stand?





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine being Aiden and Ethan's little sister and they catch you and Isaac together](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/125718921603/gif-sources-twins-isaac-imagine-being-aiden).

They called you their 'little sister,' and you were, to an extent, but in reality, you were only a couple of years younger than Aiden and Ethan. Ever since losing your parents at an early age, they stepped up to take care of you, and ever since becoming alphas, they tended to spend more time worried about you than anything else.

Part of you liked the attention -- they were your brothers and you loved them -- but part of you hated it. You were eighteen now, and every time you showed interest in a guy, they tended to be right there, telling you reasons why it was a bad idea. And sure, they wanted a place in Scott's pack now that the alpha pack was dismantled, but they did not like Isaac.

And it had to be Isaac. You had grown to really like the snarky blond boy and wanted more with him. You loved the way he made you feel, the way he talked to you and acted like you were the most important person in his life. Even though Ethan and Aiden had your back, and you knew they always would, Isaac made you feel...different. He made you feel loved.

You loved it in Beacon Hills. You had been all around the world with the alpha pack, even though you were only a beta, but Beacon Hills was the type of town that you felt like you could really feel comfortable here. And the more you hung out with Scott's pack, the better you felt.

That afternoon, you were standing in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School with Isaac, the bell having just rung to signal the end of the school day. He was looking into your eyes with his amazingly blue ones, and you had never met a guy who it felt like he could see into your soul the way that Isaac was able to make you feel.

"Are your brothers here?" Isaac asked, looking a little worried. Scott had accepted you into his pack a while ago, seeing as though you never tried to hurt any of his friends in any way. You had even tried to talk your brothers into leaving Deucalion's pack, and you were the one of the reasons that Ethan started growing more compassionate. But everyone in the McCall pack knew that your brothers were more than overprotective of you.

"They already left," you said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't say it, but you could tell that he was scared of them.

"They're working extra hard to get Scott to accept them into the pack," you say. You reach up and caress his cheek and took a moment to just look at him. You didn't even realize what he was doing when he brought his lips down and captured yours in a kiss.

The kiss started out slow and chaste, but after a few moments, he nipped at your bottom lip before angling his head so he could deepen the kiss. You reached up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck as his tongue caressed yours.

And you loved the feeling of his lips on yours. You could kiss him all the time and it would be just fine with you. And even though you and Isaac hadn't slept together as of yet, you were happy with the kissing. That was something that could happen all the time and you wouldn't object to it.

One minute, Isaac was there, kissing your lips and caressing the skin of your hips that was just underneath your t-shirt, and then the next minute, he was gone. When you looked up, you noticed your brothers standing there and Isaac was on the floor, over by the other row of lockers.

"Seriously?" you ask, pretty annoyed at this. "I thought you guys had stuff to do."

"It just _had_ to be him, didn't it?" Aiden growled. "Out of all the guys in this school, you pick this one?"

You march over to help Isaac up off the floor and dust him off. You then glare at your brothers, "I like him. If the two of you loved me at all, you'd give me breathing space. I can't have you hovering all the goddamned time."

"Y/N, you know we're doing what Mom and Dad would've wanted --" Ethan starts, but it just angers you even more. You whip around to look your brothers in the face, and by the way they both flinched back just a bit, you knew they saw the fire in your eyes. You growl a little at them as you feel your eyes flash yellow.

"Don't bring them into this," you say, barely above a whisper. "Hunters killed Mom and Dad when I was just a kid -- I _know_ that, okay? And I know that you guys love me, but I'm sick and tired of you hovering, making me feel guilty for wanting to live. So I like Isaac. It's not a big deal. Just let me live, okay?"

Not giving them time to respond, you grab Isaac's hand and leave the school.

***

Scott was an amazing alpha, so he knew exactly what was going on when you showed up at the McCall house later that night with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. He had heard your heartbeat while you were coming up the walk, and he met you at the front door.

"Isaac told me what happened," he said. "Is that why you're here?"

"I need some breathing room," you say, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. "They need to realize that I can make my own decisions now. I'm an adult, for God's sake."

"So, you want to stay for a while," Scott said, filling in the blanks. "I mean, that's why you're here, right?"

You nod. "I don't know if I can handle the overprotective bullshit that they're throwing at me. Besides, it's been forever since I've had a hot shower, and would really love one."

You and your brothers had been staying at Derek's loft while he was out of town. You actually had permission from Derek, because he liked you, and you talked him into letting your brothers squat there. And while it was a place to stay, the water temperature and pressure in the shower left something to be desired.

Scott nods and steps aside, "Well, Y/N, come on in. My mom won't mind you staying here. She really likes you."

That makes you smile. You've met Melissa several times in the last year and you really like her, so you're pretty ecstatic that she likes you as well. You look at her as a mother figure, since yours had been taken from you so early on in life.

That night, you spend extra time in the shower, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water running down your body. While you're toweling off and getting dressed, you hear Scott downstairs talking to...is that your brothers?

You couldn't help your eyes flashing, and you throw your clothes on and run down the stairs to confront them. They looked at you and you watch them back. Scott's eyes are flashing crimson, but you put a hand on Scott's forearm. Ethan and Aiden watch you and then Aiden says, "Y/N, come back. I'm sorry that we overreacted, but we want to make sure nothing happens to you. You're our sister and we only want what's best for you."

"And I can see Isaac any time I want to, right?" you ask them, just making sure of where you stand. There's something in your voice that tells them that you're not going back if you can't see who you choose.

Ethan and Aiden look at one another, and then Ethan nods. "Yes," he says. "Just...be safe, okay?"

You smile, and it's right then that you know things are going to be alright.


End file.
